Present day systems utilize a propulsion system in which a continuous rubber belt is entrained about a pair of wheels. Problems encountered in actually reducing such belt system to practice include how to drive such belt with the entrained wheels, how to maintain structural integrity of the belt and wheels, how to entrain the belt in lateral alignment with the wheels when the wheels are subject to large lateral loads, how to provide long life for the belt and wheels, and how to accommodate debris ingested between the wheels and belt while maintaining the driving relationship therebetween without damaging either.
In operation, the work machines with rubber belts are used to extend the operating season, versatility of the work machine and reduce soil compaction. For example, in wet conditions, as the work machines are operated mud and other debris is collected or deposited along the inner surface of the belts. As the belts are driven and rotate debris is carried along to the inner surface of the belt to the interface of the belt and the drive wheel. The debris is at least partially removed from the interface as the drive wheel interfaces with the belt. As a generality, experience has shown that an effective manner to remove the debris from the interface of the drive wheel and the belt is to cause the debris to pass from the center of the drive wheel and the belt outwardly to the edge of the drive wheel and the belt. Thus, if the roller frame assembly which supports the belt is attached to the drive axle externally of the drive wheel and/or of the rubber belt debris can buildup on the support or catch along the structure of past attachment systems rather than being expelled from the interface.
Additionally, with present systems of attaching the roller frame assembly to the support when changing the gage of the work machine the tension system must be relieved, the gage changed and the tension system reapplied.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.